Until All is Lost
by Elwenshiningstar
Summary: Elwen, daughter of Haldir and her mother were traveling to Rivendell to attend The Council of The Elves. It is only when they reached the city's borders, Elwen realizes the grave danger she is in. (takes place between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy.)
1. Chapter 1

Êlwen heard a blood curdling scream behind her. She immediately knew it was her mother. "Naneth!" screamed the young elf. Êlwen ran towards the her mother, killing every orc in her path. Finally, after killing many orcs, she reached her mother who laid side ways, with two black arrows lodged in her back. "Naneth, come. We are only a few miles away, we can reach Rivendell." persuaded Êlwen.

"No my child, The Valar call me. I must make haste." breathed Glorhedél.

"Mother, please! Lord Elrond can heal you!" begged Êlwen.

"I am fine, child. I can almost see it. Stay brave Êlwen, stay strong my star." gasped Êlwen's Naneth. These were Glorhedél's last words as Êlwen buried her tears in her mother's limp shoulder. Êlwen heard a grunt above her as she raised her head. Two black boots stood before her as she gazed at a massive Uruk' hai. Slowly Êlwen stood, backing up slowly as the Uruk' hai paced forward.

"Yer not so strong now, elfie. Did yer poor mum die?" mocked the Uruk' hai. He stepped on Glorhedél's now dead body. Êlwen winced at the sound of bones breaking. The Uruk grunted in pleasure. The Uruk' hai swung at Êlwen's head, as she instinctively ducked. He was strong, but quite delayed. Êlwen ran from the Uruk turning ever so quickly to shoot an arrow in his shoulder. The Uruk'hai stopped only momentarily to pull the arrow, but was nonetheless injured. Êlwen never ceased to stop shooting, only to be halted by a group of orcs who disarmed her. Êlwen thrashed violently, only to be threatened with a rusted knife.

"We don't want ta kill ya before the boss arrives." hissed an orc.

"Wait a moment longer, and my sword will be upon all of you." returned Êlwen curtly. The same Uruk' hai that confronted her earlier came around the bend of trees sauntering towards her. He was clearly wounded, but tried not to show it. He grunted and smiled. The Uruk' hai slapped her, leaving black blood stains from his hand behind.

"Does it hurt elf?" cackled the Uruk.

"Not as badly as you look." retorted Êlwen. The Uruk' hai grabbed her by the shoulder, and slammed her to the ground. He pressed his foot into Êlwen's back and yanked her braid, making her neck vulnerable. Elwen made no sound, but an occasional grunt of Uruk pressed a rusted blade against her neck until it slightly bled.

"Where are yer people now?" questioned the Uruk' hai.


	2. Chapter 2: Tainted Borders

Rivendell:

"Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn. The southern borders are being breached by orcs. I fear for the safety of Lady Glorhedél and her daughter. Make haste and be safe." ordered Lord Elrond. It was strange for Rivendell's borders to be attacked, especially when there were many powerful elves at a council meeting. The three embarked to fight orcs.

Êlwen gritted her teeth as the blade pressed harder into her throat. She quickly took note of her fighting knife at her foot. Êlwen kicked the knife and grabbed a hold of it. She turned and stabbed the blade into the Uruk' hai's thigh. It yelled in pain as she tried to scramble free. The Uruk thrust his leg forward slamming the elf into the ground. He then dug his knee into her chest, and doing so, he grabbed a scimitar from one of the onlooking orcs.

Êlwen's heart quickened as she saw the beast bash the scimitar into her forehead. She could not move or breathe. Warm blood trickled down her face as the Uruk smirked in delight. A horn blew in the distance, but the Uruk' hai did not stop. Many of the staring orcs hissed and ran, but the beast still stayed. Arrows pierced the Uruk' hai's back, only to slow him down.

Aragorn lept off his horse and ran to the Uruk' hai. The beast turned blocking Aragorns blows with great strength. The young elven girl slowly stood and limped towards a tree. She slowly dug through a pile of dead orcs, claiming her sword. She limped towards Aragorn and the Uruk and with all her might, she thrust the sword into the Uruk' hai's neck. The beast wailed and crumpled to the ground.

"Lady Êlwen, where is your mother?" questioned Aragorn. The elf's face turned from complete shock to sorrow and pain.

"Aragorn!" yelled Elladan.

"Mani, Elladan?" questioned Aragorn. Aragorn turned to see both Elladan and Elrohir with a grim look upon their faces.

"N-naneth has perished. I tried to protect her, but I have failed." trembled the elf. By now, tears streamed down her blood caked face. Aragorn pulled her into a tight embrace. "It is all m-my fault!" wept the elf.

"By no means did you fail Lady Êlwen. You have killed more orcs than I ever could when I was your age." comforted Aragorn.

"Never in thousands of years has a pack of orcs infiltrated our borders. Surely there is some meaning behind this." stated Elrohir. The elf's sobs became silent. Aragorn looked down.

"Lady Êlwen, you do not look well." said Aragorn as he lightly touched the bleeding gashes on Êlwen's temples. The elf flinched slightly.

"I am fine." whispered the elf. But she was not. Her head throbbed with immense pain, and everything began to blur.

"Lady Êlwen." reprimanded Aragorn. The elf did not answer. Her head nodded into Aragorn's chest.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Hands of Healing

Êlwen opened her eyes. Immediately guilt rushed to her mind. She had let her mother die. What would her father think of her? Suddenly Lord Elrond walked in.

"Ah, Lady Êlwen. It is good to see that you have woken. You have been very strong these past days. Your father will arrive as soon as possible; he has been busy the past few days, he is in deep sorrow." stated Elrond. Êlwen felt her face become hot. She turned from Lord Elrond's gaze to hide her falling tears. "Lady Êlwen. Your father does not think lowly of you. I made sure he heard of the number of orcs you killed." condoled Lord Elrond as he brushed her silver hair away from her face. Her green eyes met his brown ones. "It was not your fault Êlwen. You did everything in your capacity to save your mother." asserted Lord Elrond. "The council meeting will take place in a few hours from now. Many of the elves expect for you to state what happened. In the mean time, there is someone who wishes to see you." affirmed Elrond. Moments later, Aragorn walked in. His long hair was pulled back, and he was in elvish attire.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving me, er-"

"Aragorn, Estel is preferred." finished the ranger.

"Forgive me, my memory is still clouded." pardoned Êlwen.

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness. Lle naa belegohtar. [You are a mighty warrior] Your father and your city would be proud." spoke Aragorn.

"I just wish that I could have saved her. I could have. She did not deserve to die. I-it should have been been me." wavered Êlwen as tears began to form over her already reddened eyes.

"Do not think that way Êlwen! She chose, and she protected you. I too have felt your pain. My mother perished in these very borders saving me. You needn't feel the loss of hope. Êlwen, you have great purpose." begged Aragorn. "I'd recommend getting dressed, the council will start soon." smiled Aragorn as he ruffled Êlwen's hair.

* * *

Many elves of Middle Earth gathered in Rivendell to discuss the welfare of the land and its future, this took place many years after the end of Smaug and the Necromancer. The elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood - namely Galadriel and Thranduil, had arrived much earlier. The council began.

"Welcome. Much has happened since our last gathering. We must also not forget those who could not be here with us." spoke Lord Elrond as he bowed his head. Many elves noted and followed. "Lady Glorhedel perished on our borders, as many of you have heard. This concerns the welfare of Middle Earth; for I, Galadriel, and Mithrandir have all sensed a great and powerful darkness growing in the South." spoke Lord Elrond. Many elves began to chatter nervously at Lord Elrond's dark remark. "But the recent incident that happened, had only one survivor. Lady Êlwen, daughter of Haldir." spoke Lord Elrond, eyeing the young elf. Êlwen shifted slightly in her chair as many of the council's gaze fell upon the young elf.

"Tell us your account of what happened Lady Êlwen." beckoned Lady Galadriel.

"I had told our guide that I had sensed a fairly large pack of orcs following us. We were only two days away. He told us there was nothing to fear, orcs would not taint Rivendell's borders. We had stayed the night, for concern of my mother. She had grown tired over the past few days. We were only about to begin our journey once again, when our guide had not returned from camp. He was checking the surrounding perimeters. I had told my mother to make haste and enter Rivendell when I saw the first orc cross our path. I forced her to take my horse as I held off the oncoming pack. It was only moments later that I heard her shriek and watched her die by my fault. The Uruk' hai that I suspect killed my mother, held me captive and momentarily tortured me; until Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir came to my aid." spoke Êlwen. Her knuckles were white with anxiety, and her hands wrapped around the arms of her chair.

"Thank you Lady Êlwen." nodded Lord Elrond. There was a long silence that filled the room until, Thranduil, the elven king of Mirkwood spoke.

"You weren't successful in your attempts, and what made you think that you could kill forty orcs? My son could kill more spiders at your age." retorted the King. Êlwen stood, furious, but with pained tears brimming her eyes. Suddenly Aragorn, who had been watching at a distance, ran forward to the center of the council room.

"She would have succeeded if she was only armed! She is merely seven hundred years of age!" yelled Aragorn in an outrage. Many of the elves stood and began to argue. They argued about the future of Middle Earth, their realms, and so forth. But none took notice of Êlwen. Hot tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly, a loud whisper entered her mind. It was the voice of Galadriel.

"You experience great pain, Daughter of Haldir. This is only the beginning." Êlwen could not stand it any longer. She stood and left. It wasn't formal, but the pain of being mocked for the death of her mother hurt her deeply. She ran away, not knowing where she was running in The Last Homely House.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I apologize for last weeks chapter not being published on time. I am still figuring out the odds and ends of how FanFiction works, please forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 4: Aquaintances

Êlwen opened her eyes. Immediately guilt rushed to her mind. She had let her mother die. What would her father think of her? Suddenly Lord Elrond walked in.

"Ah, Lady Êlwen. It is good to see that you have woken. You have been very strong these past days. Your father will arrive as soon as possible; he has been busy the past few days, he is in deep sorrow." stated Elrond. Êlwen felt her face become hot. She turned from Lord Elrond's gaze to hide her falling tears. "Lady Êlwen. Your father does not think lowly of you. I made sure he heard of the number of orcs you killed." condoled Lord Elrond as he brushed her silver hair away from her face. Her green eyes met his brown ones. "It was not your fault Êlwen. You did everything in your capacity to save your mother." asserted Lord Elrond. "The council meeting will take place in a few hours from now. Many of the elves expect for you to state what happened. In the mean time, there is someone who wishes to see you." affirmed Elrond. Moments later, Aragorn walked in. His long hair was pulled back, and he was in elvish attire.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving me, er-"

"Aragorn, Estel is preferred." finished the ranger.

"Forgive me, my memory is still clouded." pardoned Êlwen.

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness. Lle naa belegohtar. [You are a mighty warrior] Your father and your city would be proud." spoke Aragorn.

"I just wish that I could have saved her. I could have. She did not deserve to die. I-it should have been been me." wavered Êlwen as tears began to form over her already reddened eyes.

"Do not think that way Êlwen! She chose, and she protected you. I too have felt your pain. My mother perished in these very borders saving me. You needn't feel the loss of hope. Êlwen, you have great purpose." begged Aragorn. "I'd recommend getting dressed, the council will start soon." smiled Aragorn as he ruffled Êlwen's hair.

* * *

Many elves of Middle Earth gathered in Rivendell to discuss the welfare of the land and its future, this took place many years after the end of Smaug and the Necromancer. The elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood - namely Galadriel and Thranduil, had arrived much earlier. The council began.

"Welcome. Much has happened since our last gathering. We must also not forget those who could not be here with us." spoke Lord Elrond as he bowed his head. Many elves noted and followed. "Lady Glorhedel perished on our borders, as many of you have heard. This concerns the welfare of Middle Earth; for I, Galadriel, and Mithrandir have all sensed a great and powerful darkness growing in the South." spoke Lord Elrond. Many elves began to chatter nervously at Lord Elrond's dark remark. "But the recent incident that happened, had only one survivor. Lady Êlwen, daughter of Haldir." spoke Lord Elrond, eyeing the young elf. Êlwen shifted slightly in her chair as many of the council's gaze fell upon the young elf.

"Tell us your account of what happened Lady Êlwen." beckoned Lady Galadriel.

"I had told our guide that I had sensed a fairly large pack of orcs following us. We were only two days away. He told us there was nothing to fear, orcs would not taint Rivendell's borders. We had stayed the night, for concern of my mother. She had grown tired over the past few days. We were only about to begin our journey once again, when our guide had not returned from camp. He was checking the surrounding perimeters. I had told my mother to make haste and enter Rivendell when I saw the first orc cross our path. I forced her to take my horse as I held off the oncoming pack. It was only moments later that I heard her shriek and watched her die by my fault. The Uruk' hai that I suspect killed my mother, held me captive and momentarily tortured me; until Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir came to my aid." spoke Êlwen. Her knuckles were white with anxiety, and her hands wrapped around the arms of her chair.

"Thank you Lady Êlwen." nodded Lord Elrond. There was a long silence that filled the room until, Thranduil, the elven king of Mirkwood spoke.

"You weren't successful in your attempts, and what made you think that you could kill forty orcs? My son could kill more spiders at your age." retorted the King. Êlwen stood, furious, but with pained tears brimming her eyes. Suddenly Aragorn, who had been watching at a distance, ran forward to the center of the council room.

"She would have succeeded if she was only armed! She is merely seven hundred years of age!" yelled Aragorn in an outrage. Many of the elves stood and began to argue. They argued about the future of Middle Earth, their realms, and so forth. But none took notice of Êlwen. Hot tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly, a loud whisper entered her mind. It was the voice of Galadriel.

"You experience great pain, Daughter of Haldir. This is only the beginning." Êlwen could not stand it any longer. She stood and left. It wasn't formal, but the pain of being mocked for the death of her mother hurt her deeply. She ran away, not knowing where she was running in The Last Homely House.

* * *

Êlwen ran, tears streaming down her face. She began to panic, every hall in Rivendell looked the same. Tears blotted her vision as she ran. Suddenly, the young elf was sprawled on the cool marble floor. Êlwen wiped her tears and looked up to see a blond elf with his arm outstretched, offering his assistance. She took it gladly.

"Thank you." breathed Êlwen.

"My apologies. I did not see you." replied the elf.

"Neither did I." smiled Êlwen.

"Are you alright?" asked the elf. Êlwen looked up from her reddened hands.

"I am fine." answered Êlwen almost immediately.

"No. You have been crying. What about? If I may ask." asked the blond elf with concerning eyes.

"Nothing." replied Êlwen in a stiff manner.

"Elves do not cry on such occasions. What pains you?" asked the elf, his head cocked in worry.

"Please. I-I do not wish to speak of it. I must go." wavered the elven girl as she turned. The elf grabbed her wrist. His grip was strong, but not forceful. Êlwen turned looked into his blue eyes. A great sadness and understanding filled his eyes.

"Legolas! You have found Êlwen!" yelled Aragorn. Legolas let go of Elwen's wrist. "Lord Elrond was worried for you. The council has ended. I see you have met Prince Legolas." said Aragorn in a concerned voice.

"It was uncalled of me to leave the council meeting. I will apologize to Lord Elrond." spoke Êlwen.

"There is no need Lady Êlwen. Lord Elrond understands completely. What happened during the council was quite - uncalled for." spoke Aragorn as he eyed Legolas.

"Has my father arrived yet?" asked the elven girl.

"In a days time. Armies of orcs have been slowing his travels." spoke Aragorn. A long silence filled the halls, for the three fell silent. Aragorn turned to Legolas. "How have you been mellon?" asked Aragorn.

"I have been well. I worry for my father. He has not been himself lately." spoke Legolas.

"These are dark times indeed." spoke Aragorn gravely.

"Shall we go to the stables?" asked Legolas. "You are invited Lady Elwen ." informed Legolas. Êlwen smiled.

"Then I shall join the two of you." replied Elwen.


	6. Chapter 5: Humbled

"Where have the three of you been?!" spoke Lord Elrond angrily. "Ada, I can explain. We remained in the city's' borders." spoke Aragorn. "These borders have been tainted. Walking around in these forests has now become dangerous. You were lucky that you were not injured." warned King Thranduil.

Elwen noticed that she was the only father-less elf. She was suddenly whisked away from her train of thought, when Legolas introduced her to his father.

"Lady Elwen. I introduce you to my father, King Thranduil." spoke Legolas. Elwen bowed courteously.

"Failed Lothlorien scum." muttered the King. Elwen's face reddened.

"I know of you. Why do stand before me now?" questioned King Thranduil.

"I was asked upon the request of your son, Legolas." spoke Elwen. Thranduil turned towards his son.

"And why do you bring this girl before me? Have you pledged yourself to this elf?" asked Thranduil.

"I believe you are mistaken, father." muttered Legolas. The two began to argue quickly in the tongue of Sindarin. Their argument ceased and King Thranduil turned to Elwen.

"Lady Elwen. I hope that you accept my apologies for the way I acted towards you during the council." spoke Thranduil as if he was swallowing glass.

Lady Elwen brows furrowed, and bowed mechanically.

"I accept your apology, King Thranduil." spoke Elwen cautiously. Elwen turned to Lord Elrond.

"I take my leave, m'Lord." spoke she.

"You are pardoned Lady Elwen. Your father will arrive on the morrow." replied Lord Elrond. Elwen nodded. Meeting her father was a thing she dreaded. Newly healed scars felt as if they were already re-opening by the thought of how her father would react. It was only then did she realize that Lord Elrond stood beside her.

"Do not dwell on pain Elwen. It will lead you nowhere." spoke Lord Elrond in a comforting tone. Elwen turned her head and looked towards the elf.

"Hannon lle, Lord Elrond." answered Elwen.

* * *

Elwen sat, reading scrolls of the Dwarvish language and history; only momentarily pausing to recollect on the conversation she had earlier with King Thranduil.

"Quite humiliating." she thought.

She looked up to see Aragorn at the library's doorway. Elwen stood.

"Your father has arrived." spoke Aragorn. It was as if he needn't say the words, for his face showed everything.

"Hannon lle, Estel." breathed Elwen as she ran, leaving the scrolls behind.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Once Again

Elwen's pace slowed as she neared the gates. Dread filled her stomach as she saw her father's militia near towards the stables. Their leaving showed Lord Elrond and Haldir strolling towards her. Elwen climbed down the stairs, her dark blue dress trailing behind her. She was not partial to wearing them, but she wanted to be presentable to her father. Much had happened since she had last seen him. As she neared the end of the stairs, her father's gaze fell upon her. She lowered her head.

"I leave the two of you." spoke Elrond. He turned, nearing the stairwell.

"Mae govannen, Ada." spoke Elwen, her voice was nearly a whisper.

"My child. Forgive me." spoke Haldir, his voice wavering as tears filled his eyes. The two embraced for what seemed like eons. The two then separated.

"You have aged." smiled Haldir sadly, as he cupped his hands around his daughter's face. He kissed her forehead, and studied her green eyes. "I nearly did not recognize you." laughed Haldir as he gazed at the sight of his daughter. She wore a dark blue dress, and her hair was loosely braided.

"As did I." replied Elwen.

There was not much the two could say, they did not want to reminisce on the loss they had both experienced. They began to walk towards the city.

"Have you enjoyed Rivendell?" asked Haldir as they climbed the stairwell.

"Yes, very much so. It is much different than Lothlorien, but no less magnificent." answered Elwen. "I have missed you Ada." spoke the elf.

"I too." answered the she-elf's father. A long silence passed between the two before Elwen spoke.

"I apologize Ada, for everything. Even if you forgive me, I beg for your affirmation." spoke the elven girl as she turned towards her father. Haldir remained silent as if he was carefully choosing his choice of words. "I know I am not what you wish me to be." admitted the she-elf.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of my elleth. Do not think low of yourself. Now, I must leave. There are matters I must attend to." condoled Haldir. The two embraced for a second time.

"Na'maarie Ada." spoke Elwen.

"Na'maarie Elwen." replied Haldir.

They parted.


	8. Chapter 7: Foreshadowing

"She must not know. There is too much at stake." pleaded Elrond.

"Not knowing her true power will cause greater danger for her. The orcs wanted her dead." replied Haldir. There was a long pause until Haldir spoke, realizing what Elrond was doing. "What do you see?" questioned Haldir.

"I see danger for her in the future, but there is hope. If she knows, it will come with the cost of her death." spoke Lord Elrond.

"It is settled then, we will leave for Lothlorien as soon as Arwen returns." replied Haldir.

"Promise me you will not speak of it to Elwen." spoke Elrond.

"I will say nothing of it." responded Haldir.

* * *

**A/N: *Arwen's mother Celebrain was tortured by orcs and left for Valinor after she was rescued. Arwen left for Lothlorien to heal from her loss, while her twin brothers joined the Rangers of the North to avenge their mother.**

Thank you so much for all of those who have read and commented on Until All is Lost! There are a couple more remaining chapters of this story until the ending - I will be posting a prequel in a few months.

P.S. I am very sorry for all of the short chapters lately! There will be longer ones in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

I decided that I would end the story here. I am very sorry to displease anyone who expected more chapters. I will post the prologue to Maiden of The Star in a few months. Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Na'maarie!

- Avis


End file.
